Galaxies Apart
by Wedge A
Summary: Trad. d'une fiction de Larbo : 5 ans après la destruction de Yavin IV, nos héros et vilains favoris doivent faire de nouveaux choix dans une galaxie qui n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait être, et où la ligne entre le bien et le mal n'est pas toujours claire.
1. Avant Propos

Note du traducteur.

L'histoire que vous allez lire est une création originale écrite par Larbo qui a bien accepté que je la traduise en français. Rien dans cette histoire n'est ma propriété.

L'univers de Star Wars appartient avant tout à George Lucas, même si certains des personnages que vous allez croiser sont des créations de Timothy Zahn. La publication de cette histoire ne me profite en aucun cas, surtout que je ne suis qu'un humble traducteur.

Alors bouclez vos ceintures et accrochez vous, le voyage sera long, mouvementé et passionnant.

Bonne lecture

Wedge


	2. Prologue

**Galaxies Apart**

**Ecrit par Larbo**

**traduit par Wedge A**

**Prologue**

La jambe tranchée vint heurter le mur de la cantina avec un bruit à réveiller les morts. Tirs de blasters et insultes aliens diverses se firent entendre un instant plus tard, suivi d'un grognement de triomphe étouffé, d'une giclée de sang, et des _thrumms _chirurgicaux d'une vibrolame utilisée dans un but précis.

Personne ne leva la tête.

Giadi grimaça tout en terminant son verre, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il envisageait de partir, et ce malgré l'irruption des rayons de soleil, rappels de la chaude matinée en cours à l'extérieur. Les journées sur Ryxx correspondaient à 5 jours galactiques standards. Son organisme, fragile, haïssait à chaque instant la chaleur virulente produite à volonté par les étoiles doubles.

Créature nocturne originaire d'une planète froide, bien loin de son étoile native, Giadi ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément. Le simple fait de penser aux froides, boueuses, glauques profondeurs des marais de son monde natal suffisait à lui donner le cafard.

Désespéré qu'il fût de voir apparaître son client, afin de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, Giadi ne put s'empêcher de penser que les fugitifs n'étaient pas forcément réputés pour être d'une grande ponctualité. Ses yeux firent le tour du bar une fois de plus, en vain. Il observa l'ancien propriétaire de la jambe sautiller pour récupérer son membre, la vibrolame scintillante dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse. Son ancien partenaire gisait à proximité... .ainsi que sur le mur… et un petit peu à côté de la porte également.

Giadi était tout sauf un homme compliqué. Il avait vécu sa vie tranquillement et illégalement ici et là, par des jobs plus ou moins légaux, évitant de se faire doubler grâce à ses sens développer, l'alertant lorsqu'il devenait lui même la proie. Essayant de toujours garder la tête sous l'eau.

Il avait tout prévu, il allait devenir riche, s'acheter une villa sous-marine sur la face obscure d'une jolie planète géostationnaire, à proximité de la Bordure Extérieure. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie à essayer d'être le premier membre de son espèce à devenir père de 600 enfants nés de 600 femmes différentes.

Il serait certainement mort arrivé au cinquantième.

_Probablement…_

« Giadi ? »

Refrénant l'envie pressante de s'abriter sous sa table, le petit alien couina une réponse affirmative à l'imposante figure qui le dominait. Malgré l'envergure de l'individu, l'ouïe développée de Giadi n'était pas parvenue à repérer son approche. Seuls les Noghris et une poignée d'autres espèces étaient capable d'une telle discrétion.

_Un prédateur._

Son client s'assit, habillé de la tête au pied d'une simple robe marron, une capuche lui dissimulait la majorité du visage. Giadi caressa son blaster attaché à son étui de poignet, pour plus de réconfort. « J'ai crus que vous m'aviez oublié. »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas d'amis dans les environs. »

« Je travaille en solo, vous voulez le faire oui ou non ? »

Un paquet vint lui heurter la poitrine. Il s'en saisit, le soupesa et en déchira l'enveloppe. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. « 25 000 ? ».

Son client se pencha vers lui. « Écoute, mon amis, » commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, « je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. C'est l'expérience qui parle, crois moi. Tu auras le reste quand je le verrai. »

« Vous avez intérêt, » répondit le pirate informatique, faisant glisser une unité de stockage de données sur la table grasse. Giadi pris une grande inspiration. C'était une chose de chercher à doubler quelqu'un mais il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser sa chance.

Giadi entendit le _whumm _d'un lecteur portable s'activant. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ces données ? » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré tout.

« Tu penses que le paiement devrait être moins important, peut être ? » répliqua l'étranger.

Le petit Gluyeu haussa les épaules. « C'est pas mes affaires de toute façon. »

Le _whumm _disparu brusquement. Une main apparu par dessus la table et Giadi fut tiré en avant, hors de son siège, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soit plongé dans l'obscurité créée par le capuchon. Les yeux nocturnes de Giadi lui permirent de distinguer le visage de l'étranger de façon claire pour la première fois. C'était un jeune homme , aux cheveux noires, pas plus de 30 ans.

Et pourtant ses yeux… Giadi avait autrefois travaillé pour un vétéran des guerres cloniques, un homme qui avait connu beaucoup d'action particulièrement intense. Il avait les mêmes yeux que ce jeune homme. Des yeux qui avaient l'air d'avoir plusieurs siècles.

« Donne-moi les codes d'accès, tout de suite ! »

Giadi se força à se relaxer, il ne voulait pas finir étranglé par un fou furieux. « L'assurance ça marche des deux côtés. Le paiement était de 50 000. Vous me montrez les 25 000 restants, vous avez les codes. Vous connaissez les règles. »

Les yeux se rétrécirent.

Giadi déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça jusque là, jamais rencontré une personnalité aussi indéchiffrable. De quoi pouvait bien être capable cet étranger ? Il projetait clairement un sentiment de menace, et pourtant …

Il la sentit alors. Une pression sur sa gorge. Indéfinissable, presque gentille, mais une pression malgré tout. Comme si sa gorge était compressée depuis un point quelque part sous sa peau.

L'intensité dans ces yeux diminua. La pression disparut. Giadi fut repoussé dans son fauteuil, de façon assez brutale. Il laissa l'oxygène circuler à nouveau dans ses trois poumons, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans son alcôve. A cet instant seulement il se rendit compte que son blaster s'était détaché de son étui quand son client s'était saisi de lui. Il gisait par terre, hors d'atteinte.

Non, il ne s'était pas détaché de son étui _tout seul_, pas du tout.

Il avait affaire à un Jedi.

« Ah » dit doucement l'étranger, « _maintenant _il comprend. »

Pas surprenant que son client cherche à sauter le protocole habituel. « Si vous êtes vraiment un Jedi, lisez dans mon esprit, voyez la vérité. »

« Je te crois » dit l'étranger, après une courte pause. « J'ai les crédits sur moi. Donne moi les codes et ils sont à toi, tu as ma parole »

Quel choix avait-il ? Si cet homme voulait l'autre unité de stockage, il pouvait venir la prendre et Giadi ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose, à part espérer que le Jedi soit allergique à son sang et qu'il contracte de violentes rougeurs.

« Voilà, » dit il, faisant glisser une autre unité de stockage, plus petite, sur la table.

Le Jedi plongea sa main dans sa robe.

C'est à ce moment là que tout commença à aller de travers.

De la porte, l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Giadi saisie le son d'un cri et, plus effrayant, l'écho d'une carabine blaster Impériale que l'on décharge dans la chair. Une carcasse fut projetée contre le mur avec un _crack _effrayant. La clientèle du bar, d'habitude imperturbable à un simple meurtre, devint silencieuse.

Giadi, tremblant, céda à la spécificité de son espèce et plongea sous la table. Il rampa le plus loin possible, jusqu'à un endroit qui lui offrirait une bonne opportunité de retraite si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Est ce que j'ai attiré ton attention, Jedi ? » raisonna une voix, clairement Impériale. « Tu es complètement cerné. Sort calmement et nous réfléchirons sérieusement à épargner le reste des déchets qui se terrent avec toi. »

L'annonce accentua le chaos. L'une des raisons pour laquelle on se méfiait tellement des Jedi, réfléchit Giadi, était que de l'extérieur ils n'étaient guère différent des gens ordinaires. Et pour les clients du bar, cela était devenu un vrai problème.

_Tais toi, _supplia Giadi, _et tu sortiras peut être de là en vie._ Si quoique ce soit arrivait au Jedi, Giadi serait effondré. Le cadavre serait pillé de ses crédits avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

_Snap-hiss_.

Giadi soupira.

Le client de Giadi s'éloigna rapidement de l'alcôve, le sabre laser allumé, en direction de la foule, ignorant le nombre impressionnant de blasters qui traquaient soudainement le moindre de ses mouvements. « Est ce que quelqu'un ici pense _sérieusemen_t que l'Empire vous laissera tranquille ?»

Cela fut considéré. Un murmure de malaise général circula dans la foule. « Qu'est ce qu'on a comme choix ? J'ai vu au moins une demi légion de stormtroopers là dehors avant que les portes se ferment. »

« Vous êtes tout sauf sans défense », répliqua le Jedi, « mettez vous à la place de l'Empire – est ce que _vous _voudriez attaquer un endroit pareil ? L'Empire sait que vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple foule d'anonyme – la moitié d'entre vous a des contacts solides dans la communauté des contrebandiers. Comment persuaderaient-ils vos organisations que le coup du Jedi n'était pas qu'une simple excuse pour vous éliminer tous au même moment ? »

Ce discours provoqua un murmure d'agrément parmi la foule. Jouer sur l'égo et la paranoïa des contrebandiers était toujours le meilleur moyen de les convaincre. Le Jedi maitrisait les deux aspects parfaitement.

« Si le Jedi », reprit l'officier Impérial à ce moment là, « n'apparaît pas dans les 90 secondes, alors cet endroit sera complètement détruit. Vous avez ma parole. Livrez le Jedi ou mourez ».

Giadi se recroquevilla. Il y avait une sincérité inquiétante dans ces dernières paroles, une confidence se rapprochant de la certitude. Le moindre débat sur l'origine d'un tel sentiment d'invincibilité fut étouffé quelques secondes plus tard par un bruit provenant du ciel.

« Des bombardiers TIE » jura quelqu'un, « 5 ou 6 d'entre eux, juste au dessus de nous. »

« Ils attaqueront de toute façon » protesta avec désespoir le Jedi. « Réfléchissez tous ! Pourquoi envoyer une demi légion et annoncer sa présence quand 5 hommes auraient suffit pour créer une embuscade ? »

La logique ne fonctionnait que jusqu'à un certain point. Un contrebandier haussa les épaules, le blaster indiquant la porte. « Désolé gamin », offrit il, « mais j'ai une famille à supporter et un Destroyer à voler, et être mort ne m'aiderait pas vraiment. »

Le Jedi avança en direction de la porte. Giadi se prépara à l'inévitable.

« Je sort. Rappelez les bombardiers, » appela-t-il, le sabre laser toujours activé.

« Quand tu seras sous ma garde, Jedi » répliqua l'Impérial.

Giaid observa, tant fasciné que terrifié, la silhouette vêtu d'une robe marron, personnification du calme, interrompre sa marche. _Oh oh… _pensa-t-il, son instinct de proie lui signalant des ennuies.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Au dessus de la tête du Jedi se trouvait une fenêtre de toit, maintenue fermée par une barre d'acier, un mécanisme simple… et qui était en train de se défaire.

Giadi se colla contre le mur.

La barre tomba, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, inondant le bar de lumière. Le gémissement des bombardiers était particulièrement puissant. 150 yeux furent attirés vers le haut.

A cet instant, après s'être accroupit, le Jedi bondit, s'évanouissant en un instant par le trou dans le toit tandis que des tirs de blasters le poursuivaient, le manquant de quelques millimètres.

« Attrapez le ! » cria-t-on. Des mains se levèrent vers la trappe, mais celle ci s'était refermée après le passage du Jedi et personne ne fut en mesure de la rouvrir.

Sur le toit, le Jedi s'accroupit, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il n'entendit pas la panique juste en dessous.

La foule ouvrit brusquement la porte. « Il est partit ! »

A une distance suffisamment éloigné, le commandant Impérial fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil à la demi légion de stormtroopers qui l'encadrait, puis au bâtiment.

« Détruisez ce bâtiment. »

Le premier bombardier descendit à une altitude optimale. Deux globes blancs scintillant se détachèrent de son ventre. Ils tombèrent en direction du bâtiment en dessous.

Sur le toit, le Jedi se redressa.

Le commandant Impérial, observant la scène à travers ses macrojumelles, jura entre ses dents. Le Jedi était partit trop tard, il lui était impossible d'annuler le raid désormais.

Quand les éclairs bleus apparurent, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Et clochait sérieusement. Deux traits d'énergie frémissante reliaient le Jedi aux deux bombes. Il s'attendit à les voir exploser aussitôt.

Et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, elles se mirent à flotter, comme posées sur un coussin d'air. Il resta bouche bée quelque secondes. Il avait entendu des histoires sur ce dont les Jedi étaient capables. Vador pouvait vous étrangler depuis un secteur voisin. Les colères de l'Empereur étaient légendaires.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

Le Jedi projeta ses bras en avant. Les bombes changèrent de direction, fendant l'air alors qu'il criait de douleur et de rage.

Le commandant n'eut pas le temps de faire de même.

Quand la masse hébétée et délirante put enfin sortir du bar, il n'y avait plus aucun signe du Jedi. Giadi parvint à rassembler suffisamment de témoins secoués pour avoir une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Il frissonna et serra contre lui ses crédits, plus heureux que jamais de ne pas avoir cherché à doubler le jeune homme. Son front se rida légèrement quand il pensa à l'unité de stockage que le Jedi lui avait acheté pour un prix ridiculement élevé. Il contenait de relevés cartographiques de l'espace profond qu'il avait volé il y a bien longtemps de cela… et les fichiers concernant une femme. Quel était son nom déjà ?

Organa. C'est ça. Leia Organa. Elle avait fait partie de l'Alliance Rebelle. Une traitresse. Giadi avait espéré que l'Alliance survivrait plus longtemps que cela – c'était d'excellent clients, et ils payaient très bien, même s'ils préféraient les Bothans.

Ce pouvait il que le Jedi ait été un rebelle ? C'était possible, si ce n'est un peu improbable. L'Alliance était quasiment éteinte. Peut être s'étaient ils trouvé un Jedi prêt à mettre ses talents à leur service, comme Vador l'avait fait pour l'Empire.

Une nouvelle agitation commença à proximité. Il commença à s'éloigner de l'autre côté. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La foule autour de lui regardait vers le ciel et gémissait de terreur. Il risqua un œil rapide vers le haut et couina d'effroi.

Une aberration sphérique dans le ciel le glaça entièrement. Son nom franchissant les lèvres de l'assemblée.

L'Etoile Noire venait d'arriver à Ryxx.


	3. Trench Run

**Galaxies Apart**

**Chapitre 1**

Les chasseurs TIE emplissaient le cosmos derrière lui. Luke Skywalker, fermier, sauveur de demoiselle à ses heures perdues, ferma les yeux et implora silencieusement son père, depuis longtemps décédé, de lui venir en aide. Un signal de R2 lui signala que son X-Wing n'était pas la cible. C'était Wedge qui l'était.

« _Je suis touché_ » signala la voix de son nouvel amis, honteux et incrédule de devoir souffrir de ce coup du sort. « _C'est pas trop grave_ ».

Luke jeta un coup d'œil aux scanners de R2 et dit à son ami ce qu'il devait redouter. « Dégage, Wedge. Tu peux rien faire de plus ici. »

Wedge ne perdit pas de temps en arguments vains. « _Désolé_ » , dit-il alors que son X-Wing se redressait et quittait la tranchée pour trouver un abris relatif. Wedge avait fait son boulot. Il avait absorbé les tirs destinés à Luke, et il avait survécu. Luke estima que c'était déjà une petite victoire.

Cela signifiait aussi que les TIE n'avaient plus qu'un seul X-Wing à neutraliser avant de pouvoir atteindre un Luke sans défense.

Le X-Wing était un merveilleux petit chasseur, mais il manquait d'une quelconque capacité offensive vers l'arrière – et dans cette tranchée, il était impossible de se retourner ou de faire demi-tour, le temps aurait manqué de toute façon.

Le seul espoir de Luke était que Biggs Darklighter, son ami d'enfance de Tatooine, soit un assez bon pilote pour retenir les TIE suffisamment longtemps. Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour.

Son scanner signala des tirs. Le X-Wing de Biggs utilisa frénétiquement le moindre pouce d'espace disponible pour manœuvrer autour et au dessus des tirs. Luke observa avec plaisir comment Biggs parvenait à éviter salve après salve, glissant de gauche à –

_Non !_

Trop tard. Biggs avait fini par craquer. Repoussée par un tir constant sur un de ses flancs, son X-Wing s'était retrouvé coincé dans un coin. Un tir concentré du TIE central l'avait frappé pendant quelques secondes avant que l'appareil rebel, Biggs Darklighter y compris, ne soit dispersé dans le néant, dans le canyon artificiel d'une monstrueuse station spatiale.

Il se contrôla, se mordant les lèvres, serrant les poings. La sensation de piqures au niveau des yeux n'avait rien à voir avec la sueur. Biggs , lui aussi, avait fait son boulot. Jusqu'au bout.

Il lança son appareil dans une série de piqués et de zigzags rapides et courts, balançant son X-Wing à travers le collimateur des TIE autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne se laisserait _pas_ prendre.

Il ne se laisserait _pas_…

_Utilise la Force, Luke._

Luke secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des hallucinations. Autour de lui son X-Wing se balançait de droite à gauche tandis qu'il essayait de se tirer d'affaire, tentant chaque combine qu'il avait pu apprendre à Beggar's Canyon pour grignoter la moindre seconde d'existence à un destin qui lui paraissait tout sauf sympathique.

Il se força à regarder son ordinateur de visée, le décompte informatique lui indiquant le temps restant avant que ses torpilles ne soient en mesure de traverser, seules, la distance séparant son petit appareil de la bouche d'aération.

_Laisse toi aller Luke_.

Il entendait la voix de Ben. Il avait cru que c'était son imagination, marquée par le remord, qui avait conjuré l'avertissement du vieux sorcier quelques secondes après qu'il ait vu Ben se faire couper en deux par Vador sur l'Etoile Noire. Mais non.

La voix de Ben.

La Force était réelle, et bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il pouvait presque sentir Ben , regardant par dessus son épaule, le regardant avec ses yeux marqués par l'âge, et remplit de connaissances, son visage tendu par la tension. S'il regardait derrière lui maintenant, verrait il Ben ou le trio de TIE sur le point de le transformer en étoile filante ?

Il commençait presque à comprendre, à voir les choses différemment. L'urgence terrible qu'il avait ressentit au plus profond de lui quelques instant plus tôt semblait perdre de son importance. Elle relâchait la sensation de terreur sous laquelle elle l'avait placé.

Ben lui disait de laisser aller…

Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'ordinateur de visée, alors qu'autour de lui le chaos de la tranchée semblait disparaître. Il devait prendre une décision, il le savait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule décision qu'il _puisse_ prendre.

_Pour toi, Ben_, pensa-t-il juste avant d'appuyer sur un interrupteur. L'appareil de visée se rétracta à sa place et la tranchée fut à nouveau là.

_« Luke »_ dit la petite voix provenant de Base Un sur Yavin, _« Luke, votre ordinateur de visée est débranché, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Il imagina Leia et C3PO là bas, l'une naturellement inquiète, l'autre un inquiet de nature. Un léger sourire frôla ses lèvres. « Rien » dit il à Base Un, « tout va bien ».

Et Luke vola seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Les trois appareils Impériaux derrière lui n'était rien d'autre que quelques Banthas chargés d'hommes des sables s'amusant à lui tirer dessus depuis le sol.

La partie arrière de son X-Wing se désintégra. L'écran de diagnostique et le scanner de R2 s'éteignirent soudainement. « J'ai perdu R2 !» signala-t-il en désespoir de cause. Il avait toujours pensé que, d'une certaine façon, le petit astromécanicien était indestructible. Un autre mythe foulé au pied par l'Empire.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._ Le signal qu'un des TIE s'était verrouillé sur lui. Avec un étrange sentiment de paix, il attendit que les lasers s'abattent sur lui et terminent le carnage. Quelques uns le frôlèrent.

Un des TIE explosa.

Luke vérifia ses écrans avec incrédulité. C'était pour de vrai, l'un d'eux avait disparu. Mais comment ?

_« Yee-hew ! »_

Le cri emplit ses écouteurs. Luke connaissait cette voit, il la connaissait et il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Han était revenu. Le _Faucon Millenium_ apparut sur son radar en confirmation une seconde plus tard. Luke sentit la Force s'insinuer en lui, sentit pour la première qu'il allait parvenir à le faire.

Derrière lui un des TIE vira dans la panique, heurta le second avant de percuter la paroi de la tranchée. Le dernier TIE partit en vrille dans l'espace.

Et Luke vola seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_« La route est dégagée p'tit gars ! Fais-moi péter cet engin et on rentre ! »_

Luke saisit le contrôle de tir. Attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que c'était le bon moment.

Il tira.

Ses torpilles s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans la bouche d'aération. Deux coups au but. Il l'avait fait. Il redressa son X-Wing et ferma les volets mobiles, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres il fit demi-tour et attendit. La séquence de mise à feu continuait, et il vit le cercle de tir primaire, autour de la gueule du superlaser, s'illuminer de vert. Des rayons tertiaires quittèrent les tubes, simples témoins de l'incroyable puissance en train de se rassembler à l'épicentre.

Rien ne se produisit.

Les rayons se rejoignirent, fusionnèrent et réagir les uns par rapport aux autres d'une façon que seuls les meilleurs scientifiques de l'Empire étaient à même de comprendre. Il regarda plusieurs rayons s'assembler en un point, avant que ce point ne semble se rétracter, palpiter une fois, deux fois –

Paniqué, confus, impuissant, ayant l'impression d'avoir été volé, Luke commença à tirer sur l'immense station spatiale avec ses turbolasers.

Trois fois –

Fou de frustration et de rage, Luke se mit à marteler son cockpit de transparacier aves ses poings.

Le superlaser traversa l'espace. Il avait été tiré à la portée maximale, Il fallut donc trois secondes au rayon pour atteindre la 4° lune de Yavin.

Pour Luke qui observait ce messager de mort, cela sembla durer une éternité.

Impact.

La lune, immense boule de roche, trembla une fois avant d'exploser, tout comme Alderaan l'avait fait. Il observa les milliards de pièces de roches bruler et s'éloigner de là où une planète s'était trouvée.

Là où la Rébellion s'était trouvée.

Là où Leia s'était…

Le nouveau champ d'astéroïdes s'étendit à une vitesse phénoménale, un morceau de la taille d'une montagne manqua de peu son X-Wing.

L'onde de choc à travers la Force était bien pire. Quelques jours plus tôt il n'avait ressentit qu'un léger malaise lors de la destruction d'Alderaan. Maintenant il criait de douleur à la mort de milliards de formes de vie, l'une d'entre elles étant une jeune fille vêtue de blanc et pour qui il avait traversé la galaxie. Cela s'amplifiait, empirait et-

-il s'assit dans son lit, essouflé.

Chaque nuit le même rêve. Chaque sommeil depuis trois ans lui rappelait qu'il était la plus grande erreur de la galaxie. Il n'était pas parvenu à neutraliser l'Etoile Noire à temps. Il avait été responsable de la destruction de la Rébellion, l'espoir de tous ceux qui souffraient sous le joug Impérial.

Il chercha une ampoule de TranqSleep à côté du lit et en ingurgita une double dose. Luke ne pouvait qu'espérer que son sommeil serait sans rêve, que quand il se réveillerait ses mains ne seraient pas recouvertes d'un sang que seul son esprit pouvait voir.

Non. C'était comme avant.

Toujours comme avant.

Obi-wan Kenobi. Yavin IV… Utilise la Force, Luke…


	4. Mission to Dagobah

**Galaxies Apart**

**Chapitre 2  
**

Le Palais Impérial de Coruscant. Centre de la galaxie civilisée. Quartier Général administratif et spirituel de l'Empire Galactique. L'un des rares bâtiments dépassant l'altitude de construction autorisée au dessus de l'ecumenopolis, dont personne ne se souvenait de l'époque de construction. Le secteur était par définition très ancien.

Tout comme son plus célèbre occupant.

Mara Jade fit un pas en avant, sur un signe. « Maître », dit-elle, inclinant la tête.

Les yeux de l'Empereur, deux orbes âgées, jaunâtres, injectées de sang se fixèrent sur elle. « Mara .»

Il était temps pour elle de délivrer son dernier briefing sur la situation au sein de l'espace Impérial. Mara Jade, jeune femme élevée depuis sa plus tendre enfance par les proches de l'Empereur, avait été préparée à devenir son assistante personnelle à tout faire. Un outil pouvant sillonner la galaxie. La Main de l'Empereur.

Elle lui était totalement dévouée, sachant qu'il connaissait le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses pensées. C'était la seule vie qu'elle avait jamais connu, et la seule vie qu'elle pensait jamais souhaiter vivre.

Ignorant que sa vie était sur le point de basculer, Mara Jade se délectait de sa position de pouvoir.

« Barkhesh est une petite planète bien misérable, votre altesse. »

L'Empereur ricana. Il appréciait son sens de l'humour qui était aussi tranchant que le reste de sa personnalité. « Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

« Le gouverneur local a vendu des AT-ST à des cellules de contrebandiers locaux. »

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est plus un problème. »

« J'ai estimé utile de débarrasser l'Empire d'une telle vermine. Son bras droit devrait reprendre en main ses anciennes responsabilités. »

« Sa récompense pour être venu nous trouver » dit l'Empereur. « Excellent travail Mara. » Elle sembla rayonner de fierté.

Un moment s'écoula sans aucun commentaire des deux acteurs présent. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bon de questionner l'origine d'une telle indulgence. Ses yeux volèrent en direction des différentes carcasses exotiques suspendues au mur. Le Rancor suspendu au plafond semblait lui même surpris face à cette tournure des évènements.

« Maître… » commença-t-elle.

« Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici alors que j'aurais simplement put te briefer n'importe quand à travers la Force. J'admire ta franchise Mara. Certains de mes généraux se seraient engagés dans une conversation sans intérêt sur la taille de mon Rancor pendant des heures. Peu importe. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup désormais. » et il sourit d'un sourire terrible, les yeux brillant.

Elle fut soumise à une observation intense pendant encore un instant avant qu'il n'enchaîne.

« Te souviens-tu… de la Rébellion, Mara ? »

« Bien sûr, votre Altesse. Une révolution bien mal inspirée, menée par des personnes sans espoirs et des mécréants, finement éliminé. »

Cela ne provoqua aucun sourire. « Oui, » poursuivit l'Empereur sur un ton neutre. « Mort-née, ayant périt dans la glorieuse victoire qu'a été la bataille de Yavin. »

Il remua sur sa chaise. Elle fut décontenancée par cela. L'empereur ne gigotait _jamais_. Quelque soit ce qui l'inquiétait, cela ne correspondait pas aux visions du futur qu'il expérimentait régulièrement.

« Et si je te disais… que ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se sont passées à l'origine ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler cette étrange proclamation. « Je…Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire votre Altesse, » confessa-t-elle. « Cela paraît -»

« Ridicule ? »

« Oui, votre Altesse . »

L'intensité de son regard s'accentua. « Tu as raison, bien sûr. Et pourtant, malgré tout… » il soupira « …il s'avère que c'est la vérité. Et cela complique les choses, Mara. Cela les complique énormément. »

Elle lutta pour faire rentrer cette logique au sein de ses opinions préconçues sur les connaissances traditionnelles Jedi. « Maître ? » dit-elle, perdue.

Il se pencha en avant, et le poids de cette connaissance semblait lui vouter le dos. Cette vérité devrait, bien évidemment, être diluée pour son bénéfice, mais c'était quand même bien plus d'informations que ce qu'il aurait souhaité lui révéler.

« Un appareil a été découvert, caché profondément dans les entrailles de l'Etoile Noire. Nous sommes parvenus à le réactiver. »

« Une arme ? »

« Bien au contraire. Quand il a été installé sur le Destroyer _Jurisdiction _l'appareil n'eut aucun effet sur plusieurs vaisseaux cibles. Sa nature réelle n'a été découverte que par accident. Quand le vaisseau fictif dut être détruit, le _Jurisdiction _tira plusieurs torpilles à proton. Toute trace de l'expérience devait être effacée je ne voulais pas que les commandants de ma flotte sachent quoi que ce soit. »

Il se rassit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant agité. « Rien ne s'est passé. Aucune torpille n'explosa. Pensant à une erreur au sein du mécanisme de mise à feu des torpilles, deux autres salves furent tirées. Aucune explosion. En tout le _Jurisdiction_ tira douze torpilles défectueuses. »

« Peut être le système informatique -»

« Non, non, » il balaya la possibilité d'un revers de main. « Deux autres Destroyers Stellaires sont arrivés sur place une heure plus tard. Toutes leurs torpilles ont également échouées. Par la suite la cible fut remorquée dans un autre secteur et l'expérience répétée. Même résultat. Finalement, le _Jurisdiction_, l'appareil toujours à bord, sauta en vitesse lumière et se replia à une distance de deux années-lumière. Les torpilles explosèrent au premier coup, à tous les coups. »

« Un inhibiteur de proton ? » dit-elle, septique.

« Tout comme un Croiseur Interdictor empêche les voyages en hyperespace dans un certain secteur de l'espace, cet appareil empêche les explosions de proton. Un objet très utile à bord d'une Etoile Noire. »

Jade sentit qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose. « Je ne comprend pas… »

« Mara » siffla l'empereur, « l'intégralité du plan d'attaque de l'Alliance Rebelle à Yavin reposait sur l'idée qu'une poignée de chasseurs rebels -des X-Wings- pourrait s'approcher suffisamment pour lancer une torpille dans une bouche de ventilation thermique vitale. »

Il entrait petit à petit dans une rage violente. Elle pouvait le sentir dans l'air, comme de l'électricité statique. « Un de X-Wing a tiré deux torpilles avant que nous ne puissions l'arrêter. Cela aurait dut marcher Mara ! Sans cet appareil, la réaction en chaîne aurait détruit la station entière. »

Elle commençait à comprendre. L'explosion de proton était l'une des réactions les plus stable du spectre scientifique, c'était la raison pour laquelle on l'avait choisit comme explosif pour les torpilles.

« La technologie pour un tel inhibiteur doit être en avance sur les capacités de l'Empire. Il n'est surement pas possible Monseigneur, qu'une telle technologie ait existé il y a trois ans, sauf peut être dans une partie reculée de la galaxie ? »

« Des examens plus approfondis de l'artefact ont permit d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son origine. Enfouis dans ses sous-programme se trouvaient des codes de fabrication de quelque chose appelé _Nouvelle_ République. Les codes étaient datés de 29 _ans_ dans l'_avenir_. »

« Voyage temporel ? » répéta Mara, les mots laissant une trace amère parmi ses conceptions pragmatiques. « J'ai lu les théories sur les vortex… rien de plus que des spéculations ridicules de l'Ancienne République. »

« Il n'empêche », Palpatine balaya ses protestations, « qui peut dire quelles merveilleuses avancées scientifiques nos descendants feront-ils avant que trente années se soient écoulées ? Quelles merveilles ces découvertes révèleront-elles ? Cet appareil a changé la face de l'Histoire. Considère un scénario où l'Alliance Rebelle émerge victorieuse à Yavin IV. Une histoire où notre glorieuse Etoile Noire ne serait plus qu'un sinistre souvenir d'humiliation. »

« La galaxie entière en aurait été changée. »

« Bien qu'il arrange mon Empire, » poursuivit Palpatine, « cette action a grandement interféré avec la Force. »

Elle le sentit en lui alors pendant juste une seconde, une courte impression de vulnérabilité qui la choqua et la déstabilisa.

« J'ai totalement perdu l'habilité à voir le futur, » confessa-t-il. « Je ne peux plus pressentir le danger. »

« En avez vous discuté avec Vador ? »

« Le Seigneur Vador est un puissant Jedi. Il ressent lui aussi la perturbation dans la Force. Je ne lui ai rien dis au sujet de l'appareil et de ce qu'il signifie, pour les avantages que cela me donne sur lui. »

« Monseigneur,» Mara inclina de nouveau la tête, honorée par la confiance que son Maître plaçait en elle.

Il l'ignora. « Tu te demandes ce que cela a à voir avec toi en particulier, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Avez-vous une tâche à me confier ? »

« Cela a une répercussion sur la galaxie entière. Quelqu'un doit avoir ramené cet appareil depuis le futur. Je veux savoir si cette personne, ou ces personnes, est encore en vie. »

« Vous souhaitez que je le recherche ? » Mara fronça les sourcils cela ne ressemblait guère à ses missions habituelles.

« Non. Les jouets de Vador, les Noghris, peuvent m'assister dans ce domaine » assura-t-il. « Pour toi j'ai une mission plus importante. Ces jours ci les Jedi sont tellement peu nombreux et tellement éloignés que dans des moments comme celui-ci, je me retrouve à manquer singulièrement de conseils et d'expertise. Mara Jade, ta tâche est de retrouver un Maître Jedi nommé Yoda et de me l'amener, vivant. Soit avertit, il s'agit d'un puissant Jedi et tu serais aviser de ne pas le provoquer en duel. Tu es autorisé à lui dire tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je pense que cela lui confirmera ses propres impressions. »

Il tendit la main vers les bords du Trône et saisit un petit cylindre. Elle le récupéra facilement de sa main tendue et le guida vers elle grâce à la Force. « Des données sur Yoda, et les coordonnées de sa planète. »

« Et si il refuse de coopérer ? »

« Le fait que je n'ai pas envoyé 50 légions de stormtroopers pour ravager le marais nauséabond qui lui sert de cachette devrait me donner un peu de crédit à ses yeux. Peut être, toutefois, » réfléchit Palpatine avec un petit sourire « si il préfère réellement rester chez lui, je me verrais forcer de lui faire une petite visite, en personne. »

Mara avait vu des planètes où des Maîtres Jedi rivaux s'étaient rendu des « petites visites » mutuelles il y a de cela plusieurs milliers d'années. Le souvenir la fit frissonner alors qu'elle partait pour rejoindre Dagobah, et Yoda.


	5. Return of the Jedi

**Galaxies Apart**

**Chapitre trois**

Dark Vador, seigneur noir des Sith, guerrier le plus craint de la galaxie, venait de découvrir un ennemi face auquel il était sans défense.

L'ennui.

Il repoussa la dérision pendant qu'il survolait les rapports sur la destruction de la base Rebelle de Hoth. Le monde glacé ne s'était pas avéré être un grand refuge pour le petit groupe désorganisé qui s'y était installé. Seulement 4 hommes avaient été fait prisonniers, et aucun n'avait survécu aux interrogatoires.

Ses quartiers à bord du Superdestroyer_ Executor _étaient jonchés de rapports semblables. A de rares occasions seulement les Rebels étaient suffisamment nombreux pour offrir une résistance qui vaille la peine d'être signalée. Ces derniers temps, l'_Executor _servait surtout à rappeler aux différentes planètes que le mot « rebel » ressemblait énormément au mot « décombre » aux oreilles de l'Empire. (1)

Même son rôle de terrifiant symbole de l'autorité lui avait été usurpé par l'_Etoile Noire._ Penser à cette lune de combat sans âme, à cette imposante sphère d'invincibilité qui assassinait en masse selon la volonté de son maître ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de nommer cette abomination autrement qu' « Etoile Noire ».

L'Empereur avait prévu de nommer le prochain exemplaire, pratiquement achevé à Sluis Van. L'Etoile Noire _Palpatine,_ songa-t-il. Quelle imagination. Il supposa que si un troisième exemplaire venait à être construit, elle porterait – cela lui faisait mal rien que d'y songer – son nom.

_L'Etoile Noire _symbolisait tous ce qu'il en était venu à détester. Les murmures disaient, il le savait, qu'en temps que commandant sur le terrain, il était dépassé. Le taux de mortalité parmi ceux qui travaillaient autour de lui garantissait que ceux qui avaient eu la malchance d'arriver là avaient été manipulés à cette position par des pairs bien plus doués qu'eux.

Ce qui signifiait que les derniers de la classe étaient ainsi surpris de se retrouver (pour une courte période pour la plupart) projetés au cœur du plus puissant vaisseau de combat de l'Empire.

Ils n'étaient plus en temps de guerre, et cela signifiait que le personnel de l'Empire n'était plus une ressource que l'on pouvait gaspiller c'était désormais des _investissements_. La suprématie de l'Empire était désormais absolue. Si les rapports sur la destruction d'une cellule mineure de l'Alliance, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, menée sans histoire et avec un minimum de risque ne parvenaient pas à l'inspirer, lui, le Commandant en Chef des forces militaires combinées de l'Empire…

Aujourd'hui, l'Empereur écrasait la moitié des planètes de l'Empire sous les taxes afin de financer son armée et de construire sa flotte. Combien de temps cela pouvait-il durer au vu de la victoire totale ?

Combien de temps avant que l'Empire ne devienne aussi suffisant et complaisant que son prédécesseur ?

Vador ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'avoir l'opportunité de s'engager dans un réel défit. Il n'avait aucune confiance dans la paix. Il ne s'y était jamais sentit à l'aise.

Un message interrompit ses pensées.

« Seigneur Vador » dit l'hologramme dans un salut solennel. Vador reconnut aussitôt le personnage en armure.

« Qu'il y a t'il Fett ? », ces derniers jours, même son éternel sarcasme paraissait ennuyé.

Le casque de Fett dissimulait son expression sous dix centimètres de composé Mandalorien, le matériau le plus solide que connaisse la galaxie. « J'ai des information qui pourraient vous intéresser, Seigneur. »

« L'Empire ne paye plus les personnes de votre espèce désormais. »

Fett leva une main. « Aucun paiement n'est nécessaire. Appelez cela un geste de bonne volonté. Je l'ai reçu d'une source sûr hier seulement. »

« Transmettez l'information. Je jugerai de son utilité par moi même »

La transmission prit fin. Vador sentit vaguement son poing briser quelque chose sur sa droite. Il détestait les vermines du style de Fett, et celui-ci tout particulièrement, surtout que l'individu était, malheureusement, doté d'une grande intelligence en plus d'être rusé. L'arrivée de son « cadeau » était, comme d'habitude, parfaitement calculée. L'Empereur avait fait comprendre qu'avec la destruction de l'Alliance, et certainement par manque de meilleures cibles, la Flotte Impériale devait commencer à cibler l'activité des contrebandiers.

Son holo-projecteur personnel s'illumina. Vador sentit son intérêt décliner quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un holo-enregistrement tremblant, très certainement pris par un touriste. Le cordeau d'informations en bas lui permit d'apprendre que la planète s'appelait Ryxx (ce qui ne lui inspirait rien du tout), et que le document datait de trois jours.

La camera bascula sur le côté, et des soldats Impériaux apparurent. Un grand nombre d'entre eux, et apparemment pas engagés dans un exercice. Intéressant. Presque une demi-légion, si ses estimations étaient correctes. Ils semblaient engagés dans une manœuvre d'encerclement autour d'un petit bâtiment – une cantina, un peu comme celles de Mos Eisley. La caméra zooma sur le commandant local. Il n'y avait pas de son.

L'image changea à nouveau. La caméra s'inclina vers le haut, montrant cinq bombardiers TIE volant en cercle autour de la zone. N'importe quelle opération militaire nécessitant autant de troupes et de support aérien piquait son intérêt. La caméra conserva sa position alors qu'un des bombardiers plongeait et larguait deux charges. Le touriste, toujours tremblant, les suivit dans leur descente.

Et tout d'un coup la journée devint beaucoup plus intéressante.

Quand l'enregistrement prit fin, il le relança encore. Et encore. Et encore. Finalement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de voir, il contacta l'Amiral Piett et lui ordonna de calculer une nouvelle trajectoire ? L'_Executor_ sauta en hyperespace, en direction de Ryxx.

Observant l'étrange chao du tunnel hyperespace à l'extérieur, Vador tapota des doigts la table et se demanda pourquoi lui, Commandant en Chef, n'avait pas eu vent de l'incident par ses amiraux… ou par l'Empereur.

* * *

NdT

(1) L'auteur fait ici un jeu de mot entre « rebel » (=rebel) et « rubble » (=décombres), que je n'ai pas été en mesure de retranscrire correctement.


	6. Counterparts & regrets

**Galaxies Apart**

**Chapitre 4**

_Bzzt._

« …_vraiment_. Ce genre de réaction était complètement disproportionné, non ? Honnêtement, il a un caractère_ exécrable_… »

R2 bipa d'exaspération pour lui même. Son arc de soudure continuant tranquillement son chemin le long de la dernière blessure ornant les plaques dorées de son compagnon, déjà traversées de fines cicatrices.

C3PO continuait, principalement pour lui-même. « …quand il est comme ça il est tout simplement impossible de le raisonner, n'est ce pas ? Je lui ai _dit_ hier que sa stratégie d'holoéchecs « révolutionnaire » ne pouvait tout simplement pas fonctionner. »

R2 gazouilla ostensiblement.

C3PO « soupira ». « Oui, et bien je ne considère pas qu'arracher les bras de ton adversaire soit une stratégie réellement révolutionnaire, peu importe qu'il y soit parvenu ou non. Et de là à revendiquer la victoire, par _défaut_… ! »

L'arc de soudure de R2 termina son parcours le long de l'épaule de C3PO. Le petit astromécano laissa échapper un petit _bleep _de soulagement et commença à s'éloigner. « Hey ! » cria C3PO. « Ne me laisse pas à rouiller là R2D2, surtout avec un animal sauvage comme Chewbacca en liberté dans ce cercueil volant ! »

R2 s'arrêta le temps de lâcher un « au revoir » électronique, avant de se diriger vers ses réparations de l'hyperpropulsion. Ces temps ci sur le _Faucon _tout était bon à réparer. Le vaisseau n'avait jamais connu ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un entretient « professionnel » sous les ordres de son actuel commandant, de telle façon que R2 était constamment réquisitionné pour effectuer une réparation d'urgence.

De son côté le petit droïde était bien content de cet arrangement. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son compagnon humanoïde. En même temps, il aurait fallut un miracle pour satisfaire C3PO.

Han n'avait jamais aimé C3PO. De la même façon « Bâton d'Or » n'avait jamais apprécié le contrebandier, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt.

C3PO, bien sûr, n'était plus le même droïde que R2 avait connu pendant tant d'années. Ce modèle-là avait disparu dans l'explosion de Yavin IV. Non, c'était une seconde incarnation de C3PO, formé à partir d'un modèle de série « vierge » et de la puce du compagnon de R2.

Peu d'humains savaient que l'une des fonctions incluse dans l'arrangement entre des « compagnons » était de conserver une puce contenant la somme des mémoires et des algorithmes de son partenaire, mise à jour toutes les 12 heures par signaux informatiques courte portée.

Solo le savait. Malgré cela il n'était pas obligé de reconstituer C3PO. Il l'avait fait malgré tout, pour des raisons que lui seul connaissait. Ainsi le petit robot travaillait aussi dur que possible pour cet étrange voyou, même si lui aussi était parfois à deux doigts de se griller les circuits.

R2 ne s'était jamais demandé si Han avait pensé à l' « arrangement » entre compagnons. Il ne s'était pas demandé si Han n'était pas resté allongé éveillé plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir, retournant l'univers entier dans son esprit, se demandant pourquoi la vie artificielle avait la capacité, la possibilité de continuer sous une certaine forme, alors que la vie organique, si fragile et précieuse, pouvait périr dans l'éclair d'un rayon laser.

Leia n'avait pas eu de « compagnon ».

Le siège de pilote de Han avait évolué jusqu'à ce qu'une série de bosses et de creux finissent par dessiner le contour de son dos. Il était toujours capable de savoir dans quelle humeur il se trouvait lui même, selon la sensation de confort que pouvait lui donner le fauteuil.

Pour l'instant, il ne cessait de gigotait dans des gestes irrités.

« Chewie ? »

Le Wookie dans le fauteuil de copilote ne répondit pas. Han y jeta un coup d'œil et comprit pourquoi.

« _Chewie_ ! »

La silhouette de son partenaire et amis, haute de deux mètres, se redressa brutalement, tirée du sommeil. Chewie grogna doucement et se frotta la tête, son regard semblant clouer Han aux parois du cockpit.

Même en espace profond, sans heure fixe, les Wookies n'étaient clairement pas des créatures du « matin ».

« Tu as encore arraché un bras à Bâton d'Or ? »

Chewie haussa les épaules, laissant entendre que l'incident n'était pas classé très haut dans sa liste de priorités. Han soupira. « Essaye de ne pas le laisser t'énerver aussi facilement, veux-tu ? Encore quelques jeux d'échecs comme ça et il ne sera plus bon qu'à attacher comme mascotte à l'avant du vaisseau. »

Cela lui valut un regard du Wookie qui pouvait aisément se passer de traduction. « OK, il m'emmerde aussi, » admit volontiers Han, « bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il peut m'emmerder, » ajouta-t-il doucement, « mais…bon, c'est comme s'il était… »

Chewie acquiesça et grommela doucement, mettant fin au sujet à sa façon.

Ce que Han n'avait pas voulu dire c'était que C3PO était le seul véritable lien qu'il avait encore avec _elle_.

L'esprit de Han glissa quelques années dans le passé, à la séparation précipitée entre lui et Luke qui avait abouti à l'arrivée de R2 sur son vaisseau.

Han s'était davantage senti désolé pour le petit droïde ce jour là, avec ses sifflements tristes, que pour le garçon de ferme renfrogné qui avait complètement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé.

_Et à qui la faute, Han ?_

Il tressaillit. Il avait vieillit ces cinq dernières années – une durée particulièrement longue quand on fuit le plus grand gangster de ce côté-ci du Noyau. Jabba, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, avait multiplié la rançon apposé sur sa tête _par onze_.

Il valait désormais la somme astronomique de cent soixante dix-sept milles crédits. Certains jours il était presque tenté de se livrer lui-même.

Il était, en réalité, un prisonnier virtuel à l'intérieur du _Faucon_. Très peu de personnes dans cette galaxie seraient à l'abri de l'attrait que pourrait exercer une telle prime.

Il y a cinq ans, Han Solo aurait trahi plusieurs de ses plus proches amis pour une telle somme. Et bien quoi ? Il était contrebandier après tout.

Il n'avait pas voulu être un contrebandier en grandissant. Il voulait être l'homme à la barre de l'un de ces _énormes_ vaisseaux – un Croiseur Stellaire Calamari, voir même un Destroyer Stellaire.

En temps que Cadet impérial, Han visait haut. Sur le mur de sa chambrée il avait fixé une superbe holo de son challenge ultime. Le Super Destroyer Stellaire _Executor, _tout juste sorti de chantier, et le plus grand vaisseau de guerre jamais construit jusque là. Dans ses rêves il l'avait piloté un nombre incalculable de fois.

Il n'était pas tellement intéressé par les batailles spatiales. Pour lui, piloter en combat tournoyant signifiait qu'on avait déjà échoué il avait toujours pensé que le meilleur pilote devait être capable d'éviter les ennuis. C'était un pilote agressif, mais peu porté sur le combat.

Quand il avait choisi le _Faucon _comme prix_, _parmi la petite flotte que Lando possédait, ce n'était certainement pas pour sa beauté. Comme vaisseau, le _Faucon_ était l'équivalent en beauté d'une Hutt enceinte peu importe le déguisement que vous puissiez lui enfiler elle restait toujours affreuse.

Il l'avait choisi parce qu'un regard expérimenté lui avait dit que l'engin était _rapide_. Après ça, Han s'était vu déduire des points à l'entrainement, durant un programme de simulation, parce qu'il avait piloté son Intercepteur TIE à pleine vitesse en permanence. Il avait également fixé le temps record pour une exécution complète réussie ce jour là.

Ironiquement, le programme se déroulait dans un grand canyon. Il devait effectuer une mission de protection de bombardiers TIE jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur cible, l'entrée d'une crevasse. Exactement ce que l'Alliance Rebelle avait fait sur l'Etoile Noire.

Il se maudissait lui même, bien sûr, pour avoir hésité ce jour là. S'il avait fait demi-tour quelques minutes plus tôt…Leia serait peut être encore en vie, L'Etoile Noire n'aurait pas détruit Yavin IV et les cinq autre planètes qu'elle avait assassinée depuis.

Cela avait semblé si parfait.

Les défenses de la station étaient plongées dans le chaos et il avait pu s'approcher sans avoir à craindre autre chose que quelques tourelles d'artilleries.

Il avait aussitôt repéré les TIE et les X-Wings. Les communications n'étaient pas une option – la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'alerter le réseau impérial, et peut être de surprendre Luke au point de lui faire commettre une erreur fatale.

Son cœur s'était séré en voyant un des X-Wing exploser mais quelque chose lui avait dit que ce n'était pas celle de Luke. Le système de visé automatique des turbolasers du _Faucon _avait besoin de six secondes pour se verrouiller. Han savait que son jeune ami ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Il avait fait plonger le _Faucon _à pic et basculé les lasers sur le mode manuel.

Il avait ensuite tiré autant que possible. Quand l'un avait explosé, par chance ou par précision, il n'avait pas été capable de contenir sa joie. Les deux autres s'étaient télescopés et Luke avait eu la voie libre. C'est ce que Han lui avait dit.

Et Luke, le romantique garçon de ferme arrivant tout droit d'une planète sous –développée, tout juste devenu aventurier de l'espace… avait manqué la cible.

Il l'avait _manqué_.

Han frissonna. Le souvenir était encore trop frais, même aujourd'hui. Après coup, Luke avait juré que les deux torpilles étaient entrées dans la bouche de refroidissement.

Et bien… évidemment qu'il le jurerait, n'est ce pas ?

Han savait très bien que si cela avait été le cas il ne serait pas assit là, pensant à aller s'excuser auprès de Bâton d'Or. Il serait en train…

La voix dans son esprit était silencieuse.

Le _Faucon_ continuait à voler.

Inconnu de ceux qui se trouvaient à bord, la Force en avait tout sauf terminé avec eux.


	7. Losing Control, Gaining opportunity

**Galaxies Apart**

**Chapitre 5  
**

L'éclat de la géante rouge, sans nom ni intérêt, illuminait le visage de Luke Skywalker à travers la baie d'observation en transparacier de la Corvette Corellienne _Privateer. _Il observa le petit chasseur spatial tourbillonner devant l'immense rideau cramoisi qui barrait l'horizon. Il l'observait toujours quand il s'enflamma en une longue flamme pathétique bien avant d'avoir été écrasé par la gravité du monstrueux corps stellaire.

C'était son X-Wing. Son dernier lien avec le passé, et il venait d'accomplir son tout dernier voyage pré-programmé.

_Bon débarra._

Luke tourna le dos à l'étoile. Autour de lui sa Corvette modifiée _vibrait_ de puissance, bien plus que ce que son vieux chasseur de l'Alliance avait pu contenir. Luke se sentit rassurer par la puissance qui l'entourait. Il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle – c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce vaisseau comme paiement pour services rendus à un employeur pour qui il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir travailler autrefois.

La Rébellion était morte. Pas Luke Skywalker, et l'Empire Galactique était sur le point de s'en rendre compte.

D'une façon ou d'une autre il aurait sa revanche.

« Hyperespace » commanda-t-il.

La Corvette sembla se contracter un bref instant. Derrière lui la géante rouge anonyme, ainsi que son lot de métal brulé et de mauvais souvenirs, disparue dans le chaos du tunnel hyperespace.

Luke se demanda comment il avait jusque là survécu sans contrôle vocal. Cela lui laissait tellement de temps pour s'occuper de chose plus importante…

« ETA », interrogea-t-il, bien qu'il se doute déjà de la réponse.

« Estimation du Temps d'Arrivée : Trois point quatre heures. »

Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Cela lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour manger et dormir. Une bonne heure de sommeil serait un luxe bienvenu. Mais d'abord…

« Ordinateur : Lancement du programme d'entrainement n°5. Drones réglés à 200 par rapport à la puissance standard. »

Les vitres de la salle d'observation se fermèrent. Certaines personnes estimaient que la fluidité du tunnel hyperespace pouvait rendre les voyageurs fous s'ils l'observaient trop longtemps.

Luke savait que passer trop de temps en introspection pouvait rendre quelqu'un fou beaucoup plus rapidement.

Une fois les fenêtres fermées la salle se retrouva plongée dans une obscurité totale. Luke se sentait à l'aise dans l'ombre, il s'y fondait. Son esprit se détendit, et il fit appel aux techniques de la Force qu'il avait acquis ces dernières années. « Démarrage », dit-il.

Un petit _whirr, _signala l'ouverture de la trappe dans le mur opposé. Les cinq drônes d'entrainement – tous d'un modèle avancé - planèrent en silence dans la salle vide de fournitures. Il ne pouvait pas les sentir directement avec la Force il leur manquait cette petite étincelle si caractéristique à la vie.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Force à son avantage. Il tendit la main…

_Snap-hiss_

L'obscurité recula un peu, craignant la lame. Les yeux de Luke se reflétaient dans la lumière.

Les drones prirent cela comme un signal d'activation. Aussitôt ils se séparèrent, volant à pleine vitesse vers les recoins de la salle, en communication constante les un avec les autres.

Luke n'avait pas bougé.

Les drones, tout particulièrement les modèles aussi développés, étaient programmés pour émettre des bips suraigus au début et à la fin d'une session d'entrainement. Après quelques jours de réflexion, Luke avait supprimé cette particularité du programme, de même que le programme de protection qui signalait aux drones que leur opérateur se retrouvait sans défense. En réalité, il s'engageait dans un combat à mort avec eux.

Un éclair de mouvement un rayon de blaster siffla à proximité de son oreille gauche, et cela commença.

Pendant 20 minutes Luke combattit. Les drones, plus rapides et plus manœuvrables que n'importe quel opposant biologique non-Jedi puisse jamais l'être, faisaient feu sans discontinuer, remplissant la zone d'exercice de rayons de blaster.

Luke, selon son habitude, passa les dix premières minutes à se projeter du sol au mur et au plafond, à faufiler son corps entre les lasers, tout en anticipant la prochaine formation et le prochain plan d'attaque. Seule une relation profonde avec la Force lui permettait de poursuivre sa course impossible au milieu d'un mur de feu toute distraction pouvait ruiner sa concentration.

Mais aucune ne le fit.

Quand il estima l'exercice physique suffisant, Luke prit une posture défensive en un instant. Quand auparavant le sabre ne lui servait qu'à renvoyer des rayons qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éviter, il le dirigeait désormais avec précision et dans un objectif clair.

Luke avait découvert ces dernières années qu'utiliser la Force pour l'attaque offrait des opportunités impressionnantes il était surpris que Ben ne lui ai jamais dit l'immense pouvoir que l'on pouvait y puiser.

Dans ces moments là, aucun des mouvements de son corps n'était superflu. Se projetant 5 mètres vers le haut, Luke plongea, le sabre laser étincelant, décapitant deux des drones avant qu'ils n'ait le temps d'enclencher leur protocole d'évasion. Leurs restes brulés s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inutiles.

Luke lui même atterrit avec beaucoup plus de précision, pliant les genoux avant de rouler sur lui même un instant avant qu'une contre attaque des drones survivant n'arrose sa position précédente.

Abandonnant la discrétion, les drones fondirent droit sur lui, crachant le feu. Avec une impulsion mentale, Luke se jeta dans un sprint, criant en même temps que l'adrénaline se déversait dans son organisme alors qu'il leur faisait face. La majorité des tirs le manquèrent, les autres furent facilement repoussés.

Au bon moment il bondit.

La lame de Luke s'abattit une fois, puis deux. Deux petites explosions saluèrent un double impact. Annulant une troisième passe à la dernière seconde, il désactiva la lame et tendit le bras pour attraper…

Le dernier petit drone s'agita dans sa main, ses servomoteurs hurlant, tentant avec toute sa puissance de se retourner pour amener son blaster en position de tir pour éliminer l'insolente cible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait de plus prêt. A cette distance les circuits et les rainures du petit drone sphérique étaient pleinement visibles. On aurait une petite…

_Crrrccck_

Il regarda sa main surpris. Le drone, écrasé au delà de toute réparation, mourut.

Le _Privateer _avait une installation médicale bien équipée. Un droïde 2-1B récupéré sur l'épave d'un croiseur stellaire quelques mois plus tôt y opérait. Sa main droite, sanglante et brulée par le contact du métal brulant serait soignée en un rien de temps. Alors qu'il se glissait hors de la baie dans les couloirs du vaisseau désert ses pensées étaient sombres.

Etait-il possible qu'il ait perdu le contrôle à ce point ?

Encore ?

* * *

Si, décida le philosophe, vous aviez le pouvoir de dessiner une carte de l'univers, l'Empire y apparaitrait, incroyablement petit, mais là malgré tout. C'était, estimait-il, une réalisation extraordinaire. Certaines de ses connaissances se seraient glosées pendant des générations de l'ampleur des réussites impériales. Il estimait que c'était typique de l'arrogance des officiers impérieux. Une génération, bien sûr, était mesurée et calculée en années humaines. Quoi d'autre ?

Cela faisait mille trois cents quatre-vingts quatre générations que l'Empire avait été créé des ruines de l'Ancienne République. Aux yeux multi-facettes du _btyti _Sullustéen du moins. De la même façon, pas même un huitième du cycle reproductif ne s'était écoulé pour le gigantesque arbre _renfar_ du monde – jungle d'Elyt.

Même les soit disant gardien de la galaxie, les tout puissants chevaliers Jedi, s'étaient déclarés les « protecteurs de la paix et de la justice dans la galaxie depuis un millier de générations. » Chez un _btyti_ un tel nombre de génération aurait correspondu en tout et pour tout à une vingtaine d'années standard.

Personne n'allait accuser les Humains de manquer de modestie. Après tout, estima le philosophe, ils avaient de quoi être fiers. Les Humains étaient d'une certaine façon parvenu à essaimer sur un nombre incalculable de planètes, faisant d'eux, et de loin, l'espèce dominante de cette galaxie. Ce processus était tellement ancien que, savait-il, le nom et l'emplacement de leur planète natale était un mystère total. Le premier Pacte Commercial Galactique jamais enregistré avait été signé par des humains, avec d'autres humains.

L'art humain par contre. C'était quelque chose de…courant. Cela semblait le meilleur terme à employer. Il étudia les rangées d'hologrammes avec un œil cultivé. Tout le monde savait qu'il était amateur d'art. Pour ses pairs de la Flotte Impériale c'était un point négatif en plus. Mais il s'en moquait royalement.

Une seule opinion, étant donné sa position actuelle, comptait au final, et jusque là l'Empereur n'avait eu aucune raison de se plaindre. En fait, il avait l'impression que l'Empereur commençait à trouver ses recommandations de réformes internes intéressantes. Il avait assisté à plus de réceptions de haut niveau qu'il ne l'aurait voulut ces derniers temps.

Vador, bien sûr, était lui aussi présent. Il ne pouvait en être autrement sans risquer une rupture de protocole. Il était juste – et en même temps un énorme euphémisme – de dire que Vador ne l'aimait pas. Cela en soit ne l'inquiétait guère. Le nombre d'impériaux de haut niveau dans les bonnes grâces de Vador était par définition faible.

Un fossé était en train d'apparaître. En toute franchise, la hiérarchie était fatiguée de devoir supporter le meurtre de jeunes officiers prometteurs par Vador pour des erreurs des plus bénignes. Le Mal en personne n'avait toujours pas, lui même, remporté de victoire spatiale pour l'instant, lui semblait-il.

Si Vador n'avait pas été le plus puissant Jedi Noir de la galaxie il serait probablement mort depuis longtemps. Six tentatives de meurtres avaient eu lieu à son encontre ces deux dernières années, en ne comptant que celles qui venaient de l'intérieur de l'Empire.

Avec un certain regret il éteignit le programme d'art et activa une carte du secteur où sa flotte de combat se trouvait à présent déployée. Les territoires de la Bordure n'étaient peuplés que de façon dispersée et valaient à peine la peine d'être conquis en vérité. Son poste à l'extrémité la plus éloignée du centre de la galaxie était sans nul doute un résultat de son héritage « alien » et de ses points de vue particuliers.

Il s'y était malgré tout bien installé. Les dix-huit derniers mois avaient été l'objet de quarante-deux batailles ou accrochages pour un total de quarante deux s'était emparé de neuf systèmes stellaires et n'avait rien perdu de plus gros qu'un AT-AT en cours de route. Un record impérial.

Les conversations sur les réseaux impériaux semblaient un peu plus frénétiques que d'habitude. Le bouche à oreille avait été de la même façon assez productif ces derniers temps. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos d'une grosse mission, quelque chose d'énorme et de contrôler par l'Empereur lui même. Il avait hâte de retourner dans le Noyau, au cœur de l'action.

« Grand Amiral ? »

Un autre homme aurait explosé à cette interruption. Il eu pitié du Lieutenant qui aurait oser faire cela à Vador .

« Oui, Lieutenant ? »

« Il y a un message prioritaire pour vous Monsieur. Vous avez dis que si un message arrivait je devais… »

« Oui, bien sûr. Transmettez-le. »

« Tout de suite Monsieur » répondit le lieutenant, visiblement soulagé. « Transmission en cours Monsieur »

Son projecteur holographique s'illumina.

« Grand Amiral Thrawn », dit l'Empereur. « J'ai une mission pour vous. »

* * *

Et oui, avec beaucoup de retard je suis de retour, j'essayerai de poster le chapitre suivant dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, y a pas à dire un Master 2 ça bouffe du temps.


End file.
